Oracles of Delphi
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: Faith has left Siria under the care of Gold Saints, but what happened if the gold saints find out a horrible truth about Siria's power?
1. Chapter 1

New Life

**GF : Hey guys, this story is set right after the event of Digimon Frontier : The Guardians.**

**Siria : Why did you already write it?**

**GF : Because I feel like it**

**Tsukiko :Okay…Disclaimer?**

**Mitsuki : I'll do it! GF Doesn't own anything except her OCs!**

_6 years ago_

They walked aimlessly after teleported from the forest. The older girl holds the younger girls' hands tight, while the younger girl whimper nonstop. The older girl sighed. "Siria…Please, don't cry 'kay?" The older girl said. "Why did I have to leave mom and big sis? Leyka's is captured, dad is gone, and mom and big sis Luca is fighting." The younger girl named Siria said."I know, I know… but for now you have to leave…It's not safe for you to be there." The older girl explain. The younger girls only nodded and sighed in defeat.

"So, where are we? big sis Faith?" The other younger girl ask. "We're in Greece, Tsuki." Answered Faith.

"Why did you bring us here?" Siria asked.

"because I have a feeling that you guys will find something…" Faith said simply.

They keep walking until they reached the stairs that lead to some sort of temple with some kind of symbol.

"Okaaaay…Are we going in?" Tsuki asked, tried to lighten the mood. Siria has been quiet since they left the Coal Lodge. Faith just want to open her mouth to answered when suddenly…

"Who are you?" asked a deep voice.

They turned around to see a man with deep blue eyes galred at them.

Faith gulped.

'Great, what did I get myself into?'

'**Stop panicking and think of something to say!'**

'It's easy for you to say!'

Much to their surprise, Siria answered him.

"We were just trying to find people who wanted to adopt us sir." Siria said tonelessly.

The man looked at the girl skeptically.

The girl looked back and saw deep in his deep blue eyes.

"Well, what she says sir. We have been walking around and no one want to adopt them." Faith said, breaking the silence.

"And why is that?" The man asked.

"Uh…You see… They have some…Powers that…uh… beyond humans imagination…" Faith said.

The man keep quiet and Faith continue.

"When I told them this…well…uhh…no one want to adopt them so…Here we are…" Faith said nervously.

"I see…" The man said coldly.

"Would you like to adopt Siria?" Faith asked.

The man quite surprise at the sudden question.

"Why me?"

"Because you seem to have an abnormal power too…" Siria said.

Faith sweat dropped. Siria's always like this. Stating the obvious. Well…Obvious for them at least.

The man blinked. "How…"

"Because I'm abnormal too…" Siria said coldly, even though it's supposed to be a snap.

"Siria…" Faith sighed. Honestly, she's been like this since they left Coal Lodge.

"I can't take care of her because I'm a Saint, and as you know, Saint is pretty busy…But I can ask the pope if he wants to let her stay." The man said ignoring what Siria just said.

"Thank you Sir! May I require your name?" Faith asked politely.

"Camus…" The man answered.

"I'm Faith, the blue haired girl is Siria, the black haired girl is Tsukiko." Faith said.

They then walking in silence. Faith a bit uncomfortable, usually Siria will lighten the mood, but Siria herself is in a bad shape.

'Gods…I hope I did the right thing…'

'**You did the right thing Faith, I'm sure Siria will changed once she lived here. You do saw this happening in your dream right?'**

'Uh-huh…Let's just hope you're right.'

Finally they have arrived at the pope hall.

Once they entered, they were greeted by the pope himself.

"Ah… Camus. You brought guests I see." Said the pope.

"Yes pope, and they have something to tell you."

Faith then explain like what she just explain to Camus earlier, without nervous of course.

After the explanation, the pope held his chin.

"Hmmm…I see…But why here if I may asked?"

"Uhh…I heard that the Saints have a…superhuman power too so…Maybe it will make Siria more…errr…Comfortable." Faith explain.

"I see…The very well, she can lived here and will be watched by the Gold Saints." The pope announced.

Camus amusedly thought how Milo would react when he knew that they have to babysit a girl.

"Thank you, and uhh please…uhh…tried to calmed her down when…uhh…she 'lost control'" Faith added.

With that, she left Sanctuary withTsukiko.

_Next Day_

"WE ARE WHAT!?" Deathmask yelled at the meeting.

Camus gather his friends to his temple to explain to them what happened last night, he also brought Siria with him.

"Don't make me repeat myself Deathmask, We are going to take care of her. Together. All of us. Done." Camus said annoyed.

Siria only sit there. Emotionless. She knew that the Gold Saints will not agree with this.

"I don't mind." Aldebaran said. "She's kinda cute. And I bet she's not a trouble maker."

True to be told, Siria never make any trouble, mostly it was people who make a trouble and blame it on her.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT ALDEBARAN! WE ARE COMPLETELY BUSY THAT AIOLOS IS GONE, SAGA WENT ON A MISSION, MU IS IN JAMIR, AND ROUSHI IS AT ROZAN! HOW DO YOU THINK WE CAN TAKE CARE OF HER!?" Deathmask snapped.

Siria sighed.

'Gotta give them a helping hand.'

'Don't tell me you want to tell them you are fine on your own.'

'That's what I gotta do.'

Itegami sighed,. Honestly the cheerful girl she once know is as cold as ice now.

"Actually, you don't have to take care about me because I can take care of myself." Siria said almost crying.

Aiolia glared at Deathmask. "Now look what you have done!" Aiolia snapped.

"I'm just telling the truth!"

"But that doesn't give you the right to yell like that! You hurt her feeling!" Milo said joined in the argument.

They continue to bickering until…

"WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!?" Siria yelled.

The temple was on death silence. They are completely taken aback by the girl's voice. Who knew that a little girl has such a voice.

Siria then realized what she just done and blushed deep red and muttered 'sorry.'

Shaka then begin the meeting again. "Look, I don't like this either but it's a direct order from the pope and we can't say no can't we? So let's just take turns to take care of her, agree?" Shaka said calmly.

Everyone muttered agreed except Dethmask and the meeting is done.

_Next Day_

It was Aldebaran who is going to take care of Siria.

As he expected, Siria isn't a trouble maker like Milo or Dethmask. She is a quite girl who rather be alone than playing with another kids.

"Why don't you playing outside?" Aldebaran asked.

"'Cause, if I go playing then they will just run off to who knows where." Siria answered.

"Why?" Aldebaran asked.

"Because, yesterday I tried to make friends and the result is not pretty." Siria said simply.

Aldebaran decided not to ask because he knows what she meant. The rumor about a mysterious girl who is now under the care of Gold Saints is already spreading to the entire Sancatuary, and it's not a good rumor.

"Well, then…Camus said that you have a mysterious power, mind tell me what power?" Aldebaran said, changing the topic.

"I can read minds, emotions, pasts. I can see the future, I can talk to animals and plants, and many more actually…" She said.

"That's quite impressive. Even we the Gold Saints can't do things like that." Aldebaran said with a smile.

"Which means I'm a freak…" Faith said sadly.

"No, no it's not like that. Everyone has their own difference girl. You are difference because you are special."

Siria giggled at that. "My mom always said that to me." She said.

"HA! You can smile!" Aldebaran said.

Siria blushed deeply at that.

"No need to blushed girl, you looked cute."

"Thank you…Aldebaran…" Siria saod shyly.

"Nah, it's nothing kid."

"So…Who are they?" Siria asked.

"Who?"

"The The golden arrow, The golden twins, The golden sheep, and the golden Balance." Siria said.

Aldebaran blinked eyes several times. This girl is really can read something beyond humans.

"Well, they are Aiolos, Saga, Mu, and Roushi." Aldebaran answered.

"The golden arrow is gone. Right?" Siria stated.

"Sadly, yes kid. He betrayed us." Aldebaran said. He doesn't want to believe that Aiolos betrayed them that night, but there was no proof showing that Aiolos was not a traitor.

"The golden arrow only do what's right but the 'goldies' didn't understand his motive." Siria stated.

"What do you mean? Stop talking in riddles kid." Aldebaran said.

"The time will come when the others will know Aldebaran." Siria smiled.

Aldebaran dumbfounded at the girl's speech. Honestly, she still 3 years old but she talked like 20 years old woman. He then ruffled her hair and laughed.

"Ha ha ha, you are so funny kid! I bet the others will like you." Aldebaran said.

Faith smiled and hope that he's right.

_Next Day_

Today is supposed to be Deathmask's turns, but he refused so Aiolia is the one who watching Siria.

"Hello…" Siria greeted shyly.

Aiolia smiled. "Hello…Don't be shy I'm not going to bite you."

"Okay…" Siria said.

"So… I heard from Aldebaran that you are quite a strange and cute girl who always talking in riddles, yes?" Aiolia stated.

"Uh… maybe…" She said.

Aiolia chuckled. She is cute alright.

"So, are you said that golden arrow is gone? Or are you mad?" Siria asked suddenly.

Aiolia froze at the question. He knew what the question means. She is talking about his brother, Aiolos.

"Honestly, I don't know." Aiolia said, honestly.

"It must be hard to lose a sibling. I also feel the same when I lose Leyka." She said giving him a sad smile.

"Who is Leyka?" Aiolia asked curiously.

"Leyka is my adoptive sister. Before I came here there's a family who adopt me, they are Trulyworth family. They had 2 children named Luca and Leyka. They are so poor but they still willing to adopt me. Leyka and Luca is like a sister I never had. When Leyka and father are 'gone' my mom told me to go because, she said she didn't want to lose me. " She said with cracked voice.

Aiolia stared at the girl in disbelief. How is this little girl gone through so much and didn't cry since yesterday? She is a strong girl.

"So…" Siria began, changing the topic with tonelessly voice. "Are you mad at the golden goat?"

Aiolia knew who she meant. Shura, the Gold Saint Capricorn.

"No but… Well…I don't know how to say it." Aiolia said.

"It's okay to be mad than bottled it up. The golden goat didn't mean it though. It was an order." Siria said.

"Man, you really can read our pasts huh?"

Siria nodded.

"That's impressive, but please don't turn it into a riddle."

Siria chuckled. "Where's the fun telling prophecy when you stating the obvious?"

Aiolia said. "Man, Aldebaran's right. You're a quite strange girl."

"I take that as a compliment, thank you." Siria giggled.

Aiolia smiled. He's going to like this girl for sure.

_Next Day_

Today is Shaka's turn. Siria is quite nervous since he heard from Aiolia that Shaka is "A Man who Closest to God" which means, this day is going to be a looooooooong silent day.

Siria looked at Shaka. She is curious because his eyes is closed. Is he sleeping?

"Are you sleepy?" Siria asked. Siria is indeed cold one but she can't help being curious she is after all still 3 years old, even though her appearance didn't look like it.

"No, I always closed my eyes." Shaka answered cooly.

"Oh…Is golden maiden thinking of something?" She asked. She mentally cursed at her habit of giving or more to stating a prophecy. She can't say anything about it. She can't controlled it.

Shaka is a bit surprised but didn't show it. "No." he answered simply.

"You found something but decided to hide it." Stated Siria.

"What if I did?"

"Nothing. Destiny has open the curtain to a new chapter, and it will began very soon." Siria trailed.

Shaka was quite taken aback by this. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly Siria's eyes turning from blue to serpent green a green mist filled the Virgo temple.

_5 stars shall answer the call_

_Within 12 hours they must proceed_

_The 10 radiances shall stand in their way_

_Their lives hanging in front of the door of the death_

_The shield will save them_

_If they failed then the worlds end with them_

Shaka blinked his eyes at her words. Siria then turned back and looked at Shaka.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You don't remember?" Shaka asked.

"Remember what?Oh, imust have been blurted out a prophecy"Siria said, blushing.

"…"

"okay…So…Are you wondering when the golden sheep will return?"

Shaka want to deny it, but he knows he can't. This girl just giving him prophecy. Lying to her won't work.

"Maybe…" He said.

"You two will reunited. Even though it won't be pretty." Siria said.

Shaka only looked at the girl. Never in his life she met an interesting young girl who could blurted out a prophecy like that except if she's an Oracle…Wait a minute…an Oracle?

"Siria, Camus said that there's other like you who could see the future right?" Shaka stated.

Siria nodded.

"The, are all of them usually blurted out a prophecy like you do?" Shaka asked, seriously.

"Nope, the only one who did it is only me."

Shaka paled at that. No wonder the pope told them to protect her at all cost.

"Shaka, are you okay?" Siria asked worried when she saw how paled Shaka looked .

"I am fine. Now please go to sleep. It's already late." Shaka said calmly.

"Ok" Siria said and yawned. She then head towards Shaka's bedroom and sleep as soon as her head touching the pillow.

Shaka on the other hand, calling his friends to gather at her temple. It's going to be a loooooooooooong night.

**GF : Done! R&R Please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Oracles of Delphi

Oracles of Delphi

**Hey guys. I want to rewrite it but when saw that a review said that it was good, ecided not to. Anyway, here's the second chapter!**

"SHE IS WHAT!?"

Four years old Faith, standing in front of 8 gold saints in front of the Virgo hd called them, including Faith for some meeting. She has meet all the gld saints except Camus, who she just met ysterday. Faith rolled her eyes. Honestly, they yelled like a girl.

"I said, she is a reyvateil! Honestly are you guys deaf or something?." She asked annoyed.

"We are not deaf!" Milo said

"Well, then, any reason why you should brought her here?" Aiolia the Leo saint asked.

Faith sighed. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Remember when my mom explained to you guys about reyvateil?" She asked. They Camus of course.

"Remember the IPD Type?" Faith asked. Everyone shook head.

Faith groaned. "It's the type that depends on Infel Phira and can breakdown anytime when the Infel Phira went wrong or something." She explained.

"OK. And?" Aiolia asked.

"My friends' little sister…well she…she break down and taken by uhh…scientist or something. People who took IPD reyvateil and do some sort of experiment on them." Faith said in sad tone.

All the gold saints gasped. "E-Experiment!? Like put some sort of DNA on them or something!?" Aiolia asked incredulously.

Milo frowned. "Since when you're good at science?"

Aiolia glared at him.

"Yes, but the one they put is not DNA. I don't know what kind of experiment they do but…" She paused. She took a deep breath.

"Well, actually…From what I heard…All the girls who is taken there…well…they never returned…" Faith said almost crying.

"Never returned!? Do you mean they're…Dead?" Aldebaran asked, shocked.

"Most of them…" Faith confirm.

The gold saints gasped in horror. What kind of monster would do that?

"There's also…Another reason why I brought her here…" Faith said carefully.

The gold saints looked at her curiously.

"What is that reason?" Camus asked.

"Well… Do you guys…know Oracle of Delphi?" She asked.

"The one who told prophecy to Gods?" Camus asked.

"Yes…It seems that… She's the new oracle…" Faith said.

The gold saints blinked

Twice…

Thrice…

"SHE IS WHAT!?" Milo asked incredulously.

"I…I don't know for sure…But… whenever she predict something a green fog always appear and her eyes is…Serpent green."

Silence…

"Ah, Shaka there you are." Faith said as the other gold saints looked at the Virgo saint who supposed to watching Siria today.

"Yes Faith. Long time no see." Shaka said. "I assumed that you are the one who brought her here?"

"Indeed I am." She said calmly. "Were you listening to the conversation?" She asked.

Shaka nodded.

"Well then, Shaka why don't you err…try to look deeper inside the little girl?" Faith asked. "'Cause you're expert at this sort of things." Faith said.

"There's no need." Shaka said simply.

"Why?" Faith asked frowned.

"She just told a prophecy." Shaka said simply.

Silence…

"WHAT?" The gold saints excluding Shaka and Faith chorused.

"I see…But Shaka, please try to looked… You know, 'cause you'll need it. Trust me." Faith said.

Shaka frowned but nodded anyway. "I'll try."

**At night**

"Shaka, if we got captured I'm gonna killed you!" Aiolia hissed.

Shaka didn't answer, He almost laughed at how lousy their security was, but then again no one blame those foot soldiers to be so incompetent. Who will be in high alert when no one ever passed through 12 temples that guarded by Gold saints? Hence this was why Aiolos could pass through so easily, but on his case it was slightly difficult due to Aiolos incident snapped the pawns to alert a little.

But he of all Gold saints was skilled in hiding his cosmos, he doubted even the Pope would notice him. Not to mention his comrades help this little infiltration mission, Milo despite arguing over this mission because it was too risky in the end helped to borrow the key of Siria's room from the maid, off course borrowed without telling the owner. Surprisingly they can get Aphrodite to cooperate helping Shaka passed through his temple and rose garden in exchange of telling him everything later.

As he carefully inserted the key in and turned it open he wondered if this kind of conspiracy among gold saints would ever happened without Siria being there. Shaka never imagined the day Aphrodite agreed to help them for something like this, which can get him into a big trouble. But all gold saints were involved except Shura. Shura was excluded because there was no way in Athena's name he would agree. So DeathMask and Aldebaran were the one in charge of distracing Shura.

Shaka opened the door carefully the door closed in with soft thud. Shaka looked around the room, which painted light blue combined with white curtain and wooden furniture, and on the table there were a book opened, Shaka looked at the book and smiled when he saw the book full of song lyrics, explain the guitar that placed near the table. Faith must be rubbing off of this girl. He thought. In the center of the room was a wooden bed. Shaka walked stealthily to the bed because he didn't want to wake Siria up. After Shaka was right beside the bed, he gracefully formed mudra as his lips whispered "Khan…" then golden barrier erected around him. Shaka sighed in relief as he can safely get his cosmos hidded but able to use it freely inside the barrier. "Well then…" He trailed off as his right hand hovered above Siria's forehead in golden light, "Let's see if what Faith said is true…"

Shaka was completely taken back when he saw complete darkness in Siria's soul, but soon the scenery changed as darkness broke to pieces and he was not stepping on the ground. Shaka opened his eyes to make sure, he never doubted his inner sight but he wanted to see what happened just now. He was floating in the air was no big deal as he was usually floating when meditation anyway. But the sky he was floating in wasn't normal sky he knew. They were hundreds and thousands of angels in the sky, frozen in their place like a statue.

Shaka gasped, "What… is this?" He flew closer to one of the angel, examining it carefully then turned to flew farther away to get bigger picture of the sky.

"This is… painting? The sky looks like a giant canvas painted with heavenly beings!"

Then his eyes widened in realization, "Could it be… the legendary 'Lost Canvas' from the previous holy war?"

He quickly looked down to find sanctuary was right below him.

"Where am I actually?" He wondered out loud.

"Oh right… inside Siria." He said, slapping his forehead.

"But how can I found out that what Faith said is true?" He wondered out loud.

Shaka once again approached one of the angel, "But… Such a fine works… if I don't know how Lost Canvas looked like from our record, I would never think this is a painting…" He said frowning a little.

"The last vessel of Hades really was a great artist…" He commented with a voice that laced with irony.

"Alone would be happy to hear that…"

Shaka froze on his track, his eyes glued to angel in front of his eyes. The voice behind him was definitely not an illusion. He looked back and found a beautiful girl dressed in a cloth and tied her hair into low pigtails.

The Virgo saint's eyes widened in disbelief towering the girl before him. She seemed nice and innocent much liked Siria. If it's not for their hair they would be twin already.

Much to his surprise the girl smiled. "Hello there." She said sweetly.

Shaka was taken back. She never expected a sweet greeting like this. Heck, he was like INVADING to someone else's mind.

"That armor… you are Virgo saint in this era?" She asked calmly.

Shaka tried to calm himself down and nodded. "I assume that you are the oracle from the last holy war?" He asked calmly.

"Yep." The girl answered simply.

"Well…my apologize to intrude your world…err…"

"Arisa. My name is Arisa."

"Arisa…However I need to…"

"Found out about what Faith means?" She stated, much to the Virgo saint surprise.

"How…" Shaka began but Arisa cut him. "What's your name Virgo Saint?"

The Virgo saint answered with calm voice "Shaka."

"Well then, Shaka about what Faith said it's true, because I need to tell you a couple of things." She said simply.

"I see… But I thought there were two Oracles." Shaka said.

"There are. You have met the other one." Arisa said, giggling.

Shaka blinked. "Who?" He asked curiously.

Arisa smiled and said "Faith, the bearer of Light."

**So, that's it! R&R Please!**

**Trivia :**

**Siria's room is not in one of the temples, it's near the pope chamber.**

**The gold saints already know the Achenbach sisters because they have met in the past.**

**There's two oracles in this story.**

**Arisa have connection with Tenma, Alone, and Sasha**


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth and Infection

The Truth and Infection

Staaaaaaaaaaare

Staaaaaaaaaaare

Shaka hoped his friends would just stopped that. Staring at him won't do any good. He had been _dived _into Siria's mind. He looked around the room. All the gold saints excluding Shura had gathered there. Well, they still waited for another person though.

CRASH

"Owww…" Faith muttered. Shaka shook his head. She's falling yet again. Worse yet she fell on top of Milo. Again.

Faith looked down and quickly apologized. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" She said.

"Geez, Faith what's the big idea!?" Milo asked.

"I said I'm sorry…" Faith said.

"Whatever, anyway Shaka what did you find after went to that girl's mind? Spit it out man!"

Shaka sighed. He doesn't know how to tell them… His audience with the previous Oracle is a bit… Strange…

_Flashback_

"_Faith?" Shaka asked in disbelief._

"_Well uhh… not really but the other previous oracle is a bearer of light too so I assume that Faith might be it. Beside she can see clearly, though it's not as cleared as Siria." Arisa explained._

"_I see. But is the other Oracle reincarnated just like you?" Shaka asked._

"_No. I'm the only one. The other one gave her power as a seer to all of the power and half of her power to the previous Athena, Previous Pegasus saint, and Previous Hades' vessel and me to destroy Hades' soul." Arisa said sadly remembering what happened to her best friend._

"_What is the connection of giving up her power and not be able to reincarnated?" Shaka asked curiously._

"_Shaka, our power as a seer is divine power granted by Apollo himself. Giving it up means as a disgrace to Apollo. Especially if you gave it to Bearers." Arisa stated._

_Shaka didn't need to ask. He knew that the only Olympian that accepted the bearers is only their Goddess, Athena. He didn't understand why the other Olympians hate- well more to 'disgusted' with bearers. They seemed fine and likeable in his opinion. Take the Achenbach sisters as example, they have never caused any trouble and always know what it means to mind their own business. Heck, they are strong children for able to lived in this cruel world._

"_So…" Shaka began. "What happened to her?"_

"_She's sent to the Dark Ocean by Apollo." Arisa said tonelessly._

_Shaka gasped at that. Of all place she should sent to why the Dark Ocean? It said that the Dark Ocean is a place that even Hades himself can't control because the darkness is too thick for even the Olympians. Not even Athena can cleansed that place or so the rumor's said._

"_I know what you're thinking Shaka. I also didn't understand. Of all places He could chose, he chose the Dark Ocean." She said sadly._

_Silence_

"_Anyway…" Shaka began decided to change the topic. "What do you need to tell me?"_

_Arisa smiled. Glad that finally he decided to drop that topic._

"_As you know Shaka, Siria here is a reyvateil, and I heard bad things happen if she got a memory lap." She started. "Even though I'm an Oracle, I'm still human and my past sometimes can come out at random times. I can't seal my past completely liked Athena." She said._

"_So you're point is?" Shaka asked calmly._

"_Try asked Faith about this. If anyone know something, then she's the one who can help you.." Arisa said._

"_Very well… Is that all?" _

"_Yes. Last thing, thank you."_

_Shaka frowned. "For what?"_

"_For being Athena's saint." She said simply._

"_You don't need to thank me… I might be disappointed you in the end." Shaka said._

"_What do you mean?" Arisa asked even though she knew where this conversation goes to._

"_I'm different from the other saints." He said. He doesn't like his friends who are loyal to Athena. He can't pledge himself to Her, well not yet anyway…Until he sure that she is worthy of his pledge then…_

"_So what?" Arisa said innocently, snapped Shaka back to reality._

"_It's okay to be different Shaka. Everyone had their own beliefs and they are free to believe everything they believed to be right. That's humans' nature." She said wisely, remember how it took a long time for Asmita to belived Sasha, even though He really closed to Arisa herself._

_The Virgo saint wrinkled his nose in disdain. "And here, I thought you are one of those who pledge to Athena even beyond death." _

_Arisa giggled softly. "Really?" Shaka raised an eyebrow at that. "If I did then I don't remember." She admitted. "I just want to protect someone who is really important to me." She said simply._

"_That's a double standard to you… you are okay with me being a saint even though I have not pledged myself to Athena… You don't need pledge and…" Shaka trailed off._

"_You make it sound so complicated, I haven't done anything great you know." Arisa said._

"_There! You have a double standard! Do you have any idea how great you are that you called Slayer of the Great Phiton? Which part is not great Oracle?" Shaka said in disbelief._

_Arisa rubbed the back of her head. "I am completely fine having a double standard." She reasoned. "Beside, about that title, I never call myself like that, nor proud of that!"_

"_You are Impossible!" Shaka was having a headache, he never found someone so… so… weird and confusing! Arisa is simply simple yet unpredictable. _

"_Anyway,Shaka, it seems your time is up. You have to get back because I'm sure your friends is… Beyond curious now." Arisa said in sing a song voice._

"_R-right…." _

_End of Flashback_

Shaka now still confused of how he would rephrase what he just found.

**Well guys… It seems our Oracle was an innocent and dumb girl with sweet looking face**

Definitely not.

**Maybe she won the Holy War because of Dumb Luck or perhaps because Fate is playing a sick joke.**

Not good. Worse even

As expected, soon enough Milo and Aiolia demanded him to get this done quickly.

Shaka rubbed his sore head and began to narrate what he found inside Siria's soul. The Gold Saints gasped when they heard about Apollo banished one of the Oracle to the Dark Ocean, heck even DeathMask and Aphrodite is gasping.

"What's a dark ocean?" Faith asked with innocent voice.

"Something that you will never know and you will never see." Milo said sternly.

Faith blinked at that but shrugged it off.

"And inside her soul is a perfect Replica of Lost Canvas. I must say that it was… quite a sight." Shaka said.

"So is it really like what Roushi wrote in our history book? Thousands of angels and celestial creature in the sky?" Camus asked again as excited as he could be, earned a chuckles from Shaka and snickering from Milo. Camus blushed deep red when he realized how eager he sounded.

"Yes , it is, really what Roushi wrote. It's deadly but beautiful nonetheless."

"I will never understand what you talking about Shaka." Faith said. Shaka then ruffle her purple hair and she looked up and smile.

"Maybe it's best if you show them how it looks like." Faith advice. Shaka nodded and began to form a mudra. The room then changed scenery to what he saw an hour ago.

Camus couldn't hide his amazement, he after all was so fond of art and history. Lost Canvas in some sense was the ultimate bloody art but what he saw now making him wonder why such a fine art.

Faith however, wasn't interest with the painting. She looked at her surrounding. Other than the painting, she found flower field not too far ahead, and near the painting is the tower of life. The power source of all Reyvateil.

"Something bothering you Faith?" Shaka asked, startling the little girl. "Umm no… It's just… It seems, when you dived she already had a memory lap." Faith said.

"What do you mean?" Shaka asked.

"See that tower? It's called the tower of life, it store our power and our memory as well. It seems the barrier is cracking a bit." Faith said, pointing at the tower.

Shaka looked closely at the said tower. It's true that he seen a barrier, but where's the crack?

"Hey, what are you guys seeing?" Aiolia asked.

"Umm, well about what Shaka asking me earlier. About what happened to reyvateil if they have a memory lap." Faith said.

Shaka then gather his friend alone and they sat near the tower and listening to Faith's explanation.

"So, as you guys know, reyvateil is a different being than human. There's about six type of reyvateil. The origin one, the pure-blood beta type, and the third generation type is the type that exist from the very beginning. The IPD type was exist about 200 years ago, the IPD reyvateil was created because they need them to complete a song to create a land…"

"Whoa whoa, wait so reyvateil can create a land?" Aldebaran asked in disbelief. Shaka kinda hope that his friends would stop cutting her explanation, he really wished to learn a lot about reyvateil.

"I… Don't know for sure. They tried but 200 years ago, it failed miserably. To create the land, Metafalica, two maidens must shared their feelings for one another. These two have shared and confirmed their feelings but… one of the maiden, Maiden of Mio… She's an IPD so she must let her feelings being seen and people saw a glimpse of darkness in her heart so everyone began to closed their hearts and in the end the land is not created and the other maiden, Maiden of Homura was killed and Infel Phira was closed by the administrator. That's the reason why we have so many break outs." Faith said.

"Man, talking about a screw administrator." Milo said.

"May I continue?" Faith asked. They nodded.

"About 2 years ago, a man named Ayatane found a way to… How should I say…Mixed other reyvateil gene to a reyvateil. As a result they manage to create 3 new types of reyvateils they are Alpha reyvateil, Delta reyvateil, and Omega reyvateil. The Alpha one is the one who has Origin gene, Delta one is the one who has the Beta gene, while the Omega one is the one who has a virus and also an IPD gene. Siria here is the Omega type. Please hold your question until I finished." Faith said sternly when she saw that Aiolia was going to asked again.

"Anyway, Shaka about a memory lap, is quite dangerous for the Omega type. The virus that planted inside them is for protection, so if those memories is flooded out from the tower, the virus will quickly detected it as an enemy and destroyed it. To put it simple, if she got memory lap and if you guys don't act quickly, she losing her minds faster than humans, which means she will became irrational." Faith finished.

The Gold Saints gasped at that. Poor girl, having such a huge problem must be tough.

"I see, thank you Faith, I will try to see what I can and I will informed the pope as well." Shaka said.

"OK Shaka. Now then Aiolia, what do you want to ask?" Faith said turning to the Leo Saint.

"Well… Is there any chance that Siria will break down?" Aiolia asked.

The room fell silence. If Siria breaks down then…

"I don't know for sure but… I guess not for now." Faith said.

FOR NOW is not a reassuring word. Heck, if Siria break down, they can't imagine what would happen.

"Anyway, you guys don't need to worry about that now. The Infel Phira in Sol Ciel is still normal than Sol Marta, so relax. I should go back now anyway. Bye." Faith said then teleported.

_Next Day_

Shaka has the decided to tell the Pope the day after, even though he left out about the memory lap, his diving to Siria, and his talk with Arisa. He only told pope about Siria won't break down anytime soon.

The pope, or Gemini Saga, is relief to hear that. The girl has suffered enough. She doesn't need anymore suffering.

The Gold Saints have agreed to get along with 'babysitting' but found trouble because their duty as a saint became full on their schedule. They are almost always go to the different part of the world.

As for Siria, she became quite lonely. Almost all of the gold saints is busy so they can't play with her. As for the Achenbach sisters, they can't always teleported here because they themselves keeping their power hidden from these… What did she called them again? Oh, the keyblade bearers.

Her maid, Minerva asked the pope to let Siria played with the Gold Saints for one day because Siria seems don't have any friend, and no one wanted to tell what happened when Saga let her to Rodorio to made a new friend.

All gold saints were sitting on chairs that arranged in one row near Athena's spring, playing along with Minerva's plan of nature's playground. They didn't mind for short break from their works but they really mind Siria had no friend. Aldebaran recalled that Siria said she tried to make a new friend and no luck. The said girl is holding her guitar and watching her reflection on the water surface didn't bothered by the lack of companion because she got used to it. Sure she's close to Aldebaran, Aiolia and Shaka, but since they were so busy, she felt like they dumped her or something. Of course, that's making her mad.

Aldebaran and Aiolia were waiting for their friends to move from their seats, sure they are close to Siria, but the said girl seems… mad at them somehow because she made the atmosphere a bit… tense…

Camus was definitely don't know what to do. He never handle kids before. Heck, their saint training had rob them of off childhood, so he wasn't sure how to play with the little girl.

Milo was waiting for his friends to react instead of frozen in their seat.

Aphrodite seemed content to be a spectator as watching his comrades in amusement.

DeathMask was mumbling curse nonstop since they arrived.

Shura was at lost of what to do so he was waiting for someone to do something as cue.

Shaka on the other hand, feel like Siria is mad because the atmosphere she's giving is kind of tense. He doesn't know how to approach her so he was waiting for someone to do something.

Yes all gold saints were waiting… someone, anyone, and something…

Siria then sighed and decided it's no use for her to get mad like this. They are saints, so they ,must be busy. Siria then turned to face the gold saints with big blue eyes. Instantly, all gold saints turned their attention to the girl who was standing in front of them, wondering was she up to now.

"What's up twerp?" DeathMask asked in annoyed tone.

Aphrodite groned. Siria is indeed already 3 years old but she still in the age of learning words, and he was sure pope and miss Minerva will not be pleased if Siria learned curse from DeathMask.

Siria on the other hand, blinking several times. "Twerp? What is it? Some kind of language?" Siria asked innocently.

Aphrodite looked at the little girl and smiling. "It's a bad language Siria, please don't use it." Siria blinked in confusion but nodded anyway.

"Oh, okay… Hello everyone…" She said bashfully.

They looked at her as if she was growing a second head until Aiolia raised his hand. Man, how he glad that Siria wasn't angry anymore. "Uh… Hi Siria…"

Aldebaran was glad that Siria wasn't so tensed anymore. "Hello Siria how are you doing?"

"Fine Aldebaran." She said smiling. Then her eyes glued to the center of the row which occupied by the guardian of the sixth temple. "Hello Siria, what is it?" Shaka asked coolly, He was glad that Siria is acting more matured than children her age, even though miss Minerva said it's not really good for a little girl to be much more matured than children their age.

Siria was so focused in Shaka's face. She still hasn't figured out why Shaka always closed his eyes. Then, as if she hasn't asked this question, she asked again. "Sleepy? Shaka is sleepy?" She asked curiously. "Want to sleepy? Bed?"

Milo, Aiolia and DeathMask burst to roar laugh, while Aphrodite and Camus smirked when Shaka blushed slightly. Shaka sighed and answered, "No, Siria I am not sleepy. I thought we had this conversation before." Shaka stated calmly. Siria then pointed her finger on Shaka's closed eyes, however before Siria could ask again, Shaka slapped Siria's hand lightly."Don't point your finger like that, it's rude." Shaka scolded in stern voice.

Everyone except Camus, Aphrodite and DeathMask looked at Shaka in shock. "Shaka! You don't have to slap her hand like that!" Aiolia said in horror.

"I barely put any power in it…" he pointed out. Siria only blinked as she rubbed her hand softly. She figured that she doing something bad and Shaka only did it because it WAS a bad thing. She remember Reisha would do that to her if she do something bad. "Am I naughty?" She asked suddenly making the gold saints looked at her. "Bad girl?" She asked innocently.

Shaka sighed in relieve that she didn't burst into waterworks and saw the girl with new respect, "No Siria… Not naughty it's just not polite to point your finger like that at someone." Shaka explained in lofty tone. "Don't do it again." He added as he took Siria's hand that he slapped then stroked it gently, maybe he was too harsh just like Aiolia said. "Is it hurt?"

"No, don't worry." She said smiled sweetly. "Sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry." Shaka said as he patted her raven hair. Shaka sighed when he saw Aldebaran shook a bit behind him, "Yes… Aldebaran you can play with her if you want."

Aldebaran beamed at that. "Hello Siria! How are you?" Siria smiled sweetly at Aldebaran "Fine as always Alde." She said. "Aww you are so cute!"

"M-Me? Cute?" She asked blushing. "Uh… Thanks." Aldebaran chuckled at her bashfulness.

Siria doesn't really know what cute means, but she figured cute means that someone face is good or something. She then looked around the room then her eyes once again glued on Shaka. "Shaka is cute too." Siria said. Shaka was dumbfounded at that, even Camus and Shura chuckled a bit when others were laughing softly.

Siria then looked at Camus and stared at him. Suddenly, an image about a man who looked exactly like Camus, only he is older flashed through her mind. She blinked a few times which made the Aquarius Saint looked at her in confused. "Camus is cute too?" She asked even though it was sounded more as a statement everyone bursting to a roar laugh, but Camus and Shaka frowned. Why did Siria blinked like that?

Siria eyes then locked back at Camus and an image of a girl who looked like her only different hair color id flashing through her mind. The girl is walking with a man who looked like Camus. She then blinked which made Shaka and Camus frowned.

She then turned to the most uncute man among the gold saints. When she just about to open her mouth DeathMask threatened, "Don't you dare said anything you f*& *#^ little girl!"

"DeathMask! Mind your language!" Aphrodite warned as shoved a handful rose to DeathMask's mouth to prevent him from saying another cursed "There!"

DeathMask spat out the roses in horror, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

"That's normal rose you idiot!" Aphrodite said.

Siria's eyes then glued to Aphrodite and again an image about the same girl is flashed through her mind. This time, the girl took a man who looked almost like Aphrodite to meet another girl that's younger than her. She blinked again and once again Camus and Shaka looked at her in confused.

"Dite is beautiful…" She said in awe as she saw how beautiful Aphrodite is even though he's a man.

"Why thank you Siria." He said then took out his hand and a rose popped out from his hand. Siria smiled widely. "Like it?" Aphrodite asked. "Uh-huh! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

Siria then looked back to DeathMask and said something that will lead her to hell, "Crabby?" she asked as she touched DeathMask headgear and DeathMask only need a second before booming laugh echoed.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

**3 Minutes later**

DeathMask glared at the other gold saints and threaten to sending them to hell if they don't stopped laughing. They keep bickering until Aiolia said, "Umm guys…Where is Siria?"

All eyes widened as they scanned their surrounding in panic. They thought Siria is still busy staring at their bickering competition, but they soon found that the spot where Siria was sit is empty. For the first time in their life Gold Saints felt child creeping up their spine. They stood up abruptly from their seats as eyes darting around to looks for the raven haired girl. Then their eyes found Siria is busy fixing one of the guitar's string with no success that is, Shura then went to gave her a helping hand. They slumped back to their seats with sighed of relief.

Siria on the other hand, grunted in annoyance, her guitar's string is broken. She can fix it but it hurts her finger. Just then, Shura appeared and kneeled beside her. "Need a hand?" Shura asked. Siria nodded and gave her guitar to Shura. Shura can fixed it with no problem remembering how Aiolos always fixing this kind of music instrument. Thinking about it made him felt guilty even more. As he finished, she gave it to Siria. Siria smiled sweetly, "Thank you Shura." Shura sighed in relief. "Can you sing?" He asked. Siria nodded. "Then, can you sing for us?" Siria a bit surprised at that. She kinda shy about singing in front of people but, hey if she wanted to be a singer then this is a good chance to practice. She then nodded hesitantly and went to the others with Shura.

The gold saints (except DeathMask) is exciting when Shura told them that Siria is going to sing. Siria then took a deep breath and began singing and strung her guitar.

_Hitorikiri de aruita atarimae no mainichi_

_Kakomareta sekai wo kowasanu youni ikiteta_

_Kagami ga utsusu no wa usotsuki no egao_

_Kokoro no kumori wo sakasama ni_

_Takusan no hito tachi yukikau sora no shita de_

_Jibun wo mamoru tame kagi wo kakete ikiteta_

_Sonna warashi ga ima shitta shiawase wa_

_Ude wo nobashitara todoku mono_

_Tobira no mukougawa senobi wa iranai_

_Arinomama no kotoba de katarikakeyou_

_Soshite kono sekai e koko de au hito e_

_Hana wo tabeneta ai no uta wo okurou_

As she finished singing, the gold saints stared at her in awe. She has a beautiful voice. Shaka then raised an eyebrow when he saw Siria didn't pay any attention to them and staring at the empty space beside her.

"Siria?" He called, which also drew attention from his comrades.

There was supposed to be another girl singing with her, and another who supposed to be watching them other than the gold saints. She is not here. They are not here…

Tears rolled down at Siria's eyes as shadow of a girl with purple hair, a blond boy, a brunette boy, and a brown haired girl slowly faded to nothingness. His eyes widened when the brown haired girl turn to her, with tears running down her cheeks as she gave her a sad smile.

**I'm sorry Arisa, this is for the best. **

"Lu…Na…" She called with cracked voice when the girl disappeared to the darkness.

Shaka then quickly rushed to Siria and the other followed. Shura was shocked when Shaka suddenly covered Siria's eyes with his hand glowed with golden light of cosmos and putting her in deep sleep. "Shaka!" Shura gasped. "What are you doing?"

Shaka picked the girl gently and turned to his comrades. " What I should do." He said in toneless tone.

The Capricorn saint frowned. "Are you sure you didn't harm her, forcing her to sleep like that?"

The virgo saint ignored him. "Her memory is overlap with the previous Oracle's memory." Shaka explained grimly.

Camus paled. "But Shaka…you said it won't happen anytime sooner!" Shaka sighed in annoyance. "I said the chance is slim, not zero!"he said.

Shura looked back and forth from Camus to Shaka. "Hold on, what are you guys talking about? And why it seems that everyone know except me?" He asked, and much to his horror Aiolia tugged his arm and lead him somewhere to explain the situation.

"Shaka…What are you doing?" Milo asked.

"Put her memory back to the right place." He explained curtly.

"Though…" Shaka began as his comrades looked at him.

"Her memories are harder to shoved than normal human. Her memories seem to be stray and these viruses Faith talking about is tensed because the memories Is flooded out." Shaka explained curtly.

"What do you mean?" Aldebaran asked in worry of what might happen to the poor girl.

"Remember what I said about the previous oracle's life? Trust me it's not pretty, and from what I saw she's scared and can't deal with it. I hate to do this but I have to! She might became insane or break down if I don't do this!" Shaka hissed.

"And this treatment is not really effective either! I can't possibly know how much good I can do for her!" he said.

Silence

"That's it, we need Faith right now." Milo said.

"Milo, you know very well that Faith and her sisters had to keep their power hidden, if they always teleported here then the people who they lived with will be suspicious! We're on our own now!" Shaka barked.

"Okay, okay! But do you think she will be okay?" Milo asked, concerned.

Shaka shook his head. "I don't know."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 Fated Meeting

Fated Meeting

**2 Years later**

Siria is now sleeping with Shaka at Virgo temple. Reason: She had a nightmare.

_Flashback_

_Faith is panting because of her nightmare. She is now afraid to sleep alone. She wanted to sleep with someone. Anyone will be fine._

_She then go out of her room and began to walked. She wanted to sleep with the pope since his room is the nearest but The pope seems very tired so she decided not to woke him up._

_As she passed the Pisces temple, she figured that Aphrodite was already sleeping. Waking Aphrodite at this hour was not a good idea. She remembered the last time DeathMask woke him up, Shaka covered her eyes because he said it's not pretty so she decided to went to the next temple._

_Aquarius temple. She sighed and decided to just leave. Sure Camus is nice to her, and that's the very reason she doesn't want to woke him up. This morning she saw that a pile of paperwork filled the Aquarius Temple. She wanted to help Camus but he refused her help. She figured that Camus is pretty tired today so she went to the next temple._

_Capricorn Temple. Definitely not. Shura still down about whatever incident happen before she came so she went to the next temple._

_Scorpion Temple. Milo was not a good companion for sleep. The last time she slept with him end up with her didn't sleep at all._

_Virgo temple. She sighed as her eyes began to dropped. She need to find a companion for sleep. She yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing here at this hour Siria?" Siria turned and found the Virgo saint standing beside the lotus crossed hand. "I have a nightmare…" She said, sleepy. Shaka sighed. It must be because her memory lap. "Nightmare about?" He asked again. She began to cry. "About…you…" She whimpered. Shaka frowned and tried to calmed the little girl. "Siria calm down. What exactly happened in your dream?" Siria stop crying. "You were in some kind of weird looking building and sit crossed leg. Then the scene changed to me and a guy with white cloth came to you. You gave us some kind of rosary and disappeared to nothingness…" She said. Shaka sighed and wipe her tears. That must be the previous virgo saint from the last holy war. "Shaka you won't disappeared right? You'll stay here right?" Siria asked. Shaka was blinked at that but nodded._

_Siria smiled. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked. Shaka nodded because the girl seems so tired that she wanted to passed out. "Sure. Let me carry you." He said. She wanted to protest but she's to sleepy to argue so Shaka carried her to his room._

_End of Flashback_

Morning came and Siria woke up. She didn't have any nightmare when she slept with Shaka which made her glad. But something awaited her beside Shaka's bed.

The first thing she found when she woke up was… two big eggs.

"AHHHHH!"

Shaka instantly woke up and looked beside him. Siria slapped her mouth. It's not like she is afraid but woke up and found two big eggs beside you was definitely not a good joke.

"Siria what's wrong?" Shaka asked. Siria looked beside her and see that Shaka's already awake and regretted her yelling. "Sorry Shaka I didn't mean to wake you." She said regretfully. Shaka patted her head. "It's okay, what happened?" He asked. Siria then show him two big eggs. One of them is light blue egg with dark blue dots. The other one is white egg with wings.

Shaka frowned at that. How come there are eggs in his room? And if his brain cells are functioning well, there are no eggs as big as these eggs.

"So… Do you think this is a prank?" Siria asked.

Shaka thought for a moment. It could be. He then took Siria's hand. "Come Siria, bring those eggs. We're going to the Scorpion temple." He said. Siria nodded. She didn't even bother to ask. Milo is known as prankster among the gold saints so if someone made some jokes then the only one to blame is Milo.

AT SCORPION TEMPLE

Milo is currently yawned widely and Camus, who is beside him shook his head. Honestly, he such a heavy sleeper. Then he saw Shaka and Siria came. Milo noticed that too and grinned at them. "Yo Shaka, Siria morning." Milo said. "Morning Milo. We wanted to ask you something." She said showing the eggs to Milo. "Did you put this beside Shaka's bed?" Siria asked. Milo frowned. "Wha? Siria where did you get those eggs? Those are big." Milo said. "Well, we figured that you probably play a prank on her." Shaka stated. "No! Beside I never see eggs that big." Milo said. "Err…I think the eggs just moving." Siria said, draw everyone's attention. Just then, the eggs moving a bit and everyone but Siria and Shaka blinked (Shaka because his eyes are closed.) "Which means something's inside those eggs." Camus stated. "But what could it be? A monster?" Milo said which make both Camus and Shaka paled.

"Well maybe I should take care of them. When it hatched I'll tell you what it is." Siria said cheerfully. "NO!" Shaka and Camus chorused, much to Milo amusement. They both seems to be overprotective of Siria somehow. Well, all of the gold saints are but Camus, Shura, Shaka, and Aiolia are the extreme ones. "Umm…Why?" She asked. "Because we don't know what might be inside those eggs." Camus said sternly. "That's why we have to…" Siria began and suddenly the eggs cracking little by little and hatched well, kind of smoky hatched tough.

"Ugh…What the hell?" Milo asked incredulously. When the smokes clear, they saw Siria hold two creatures. One of them is blue blob like creature, and the other one is a cute little creature with round ears. "Err… Okay… They are too cute to be monsters." Milo said. The two creatures looked at Siria and smile widely. "Partner!" The blue one cheered. "Yes! A Partner!" The white one chirped. Siria blinked her eyes. "Huh? What?" She asked. "You are our partner! Our Friend for life!" The blue one said. "Err…Okay… My name is Siria… Can I have yours?" Siria asked. "I'm Chibomon." The blue one said. "I'm YukimiBotamon." The white one said.

"Well… Siria you can keep them… They don't look harmless… If anything happen please tell us." Shaka said as Camus nodded and both returned to their temple. "What a morning…" Milo sighed. "Tell me about it." Siria muttered.

Siria then left Scorpion Temple and went back to her room. It's not hard to avoid the gold saints actually. Camus already knows and both Shura and Aphrodite are still sleeping, the same goes to the Pope.

Once they arrived at her room, Chibomon and YukimoBotamon jumped happily on her bed. They have never felt something so soft. Siria only smiled at that. They are too cute. However, their fun is stopped by a wild cat that appear from the window. The cat seems looked both Chibomon and YukimiBotamon as enemy so it chased them around the room. Siria panicked and try to stop the cat but it goes wild and scratched her hands. Siria yelped and suddenly a bright light filling her room.

"Chibomon digivolve to… DemiVeemon!"

"YukimiBotamon digivolve to… Nyaromon!"

Chibomon turned into a tiny blue dragon liked creature, and YukimiBotamon turned into some sort of yellow creature with tail. They then attacked the cat that hurt their partner and managed to get it out of the room.

Siria only looked at them in awe. What just happen? Did they just… Transform or something? "Siria are you okay?" The blue creature who she learned that his name is DemiVeemon asked. She smiled. "Yup, thanks to you guys." She said. "We're doing it to protect you!" The yellow creature named Nyaromon said. "Thanks." She said.

AT NIGHT

Siria didn't told anyone about what happened because they will surely freaked out. The gold saints did asked her about her hands though. She just said that a wild cat enter her room and when she grabbed it it scratched her.

That night, both DemiVeemon and Nyaromon woke up and grew tensed. They felt something came. That something they felt is an enemy. Siria felt that both of them woke up so she woke up as well. "What's wrong?" She asked sleepy. What she get is not an answer but…

"DemiVeemon digivolve to… V-Mon!"

"Nyaromon digivolve to… Salamon!"

Siria blinked. They transform again? "Umm…Guys? What's wrong?" She asked, feeling that something's not right. "Something's coming." V-Mon said. "Come on Siria, it headed right to that town over there!" Slamon said as one of her paw pointing at Rodorio. Siria gasped. She saw something come from the sky and turned out to be a HUGE black egg! "Come on!" She said, jumping from the window.

Luckily, no one noticed that they are gone. Once they reached the egg, the egg hatched to reveal a huge black creature with four red eyes. Faith gasped. "W-What is that?" She asked. "That's Devidramon, a demon beast digimon!" V-Mon exclaimed.

V-Mon and Salamon then began to attack Devidramon. "V-head butt!" V-Mon said as he crash his head to Devidramon's stomach but it's not working and Devidramon get him out of his way. "Puppy Howling!" Salamon said as she howling and tried to paralyze Devidramon. But it's not working and Devidramon get Salamon out of his way and make his way to Siria. Siria panicked, not because Devidramon is heading towards her but because both Salamon and V-Mon are hurts. "Guys! Come on! Wake up!" Those seems to be a magic words because Both V-Mon and Salamon glowed.

"V-Mon digivolve to… EX-Veemon!"

"Salamon digivolve to… Vatesmon!"

V-Mon turned into a bigger version of V-Mon himself, only he has wings now and some kind of X symbol on his chest. Salamon turned into a beautiful little angel with blue dress and on one of her foot there's a gold ring and on the other one there's a red ribbon.

EX-Veemon then try to hold Devidramon. "Wing Storm!" Vatesmon said as the feather of her wings became a thousand diamonds and shot towards Devidramon. It seems to have an effect because Devidramon stumble and fell to the ground. However, he stand again and attack both EX-Veemon and Vatesmon with his Crimson Claw and it made both of them fell.

"Oh no… Ex-Veemon, Vatesmon please wake up!" Siria pleaded as she kneeled beside both of them. When they didn't woke up, tears began to form on her eyes. She has to wake them somehow. She then touch her pocket and felt there's something in it and pull it out of her pocket. It was a whistle Luca gave her as a parting gift. She then blew it as hard as she could and it's echoing far enough to make a certain Leo Saint to make his way there.

"SIRIA!" Siria turned to see Aolia. Aiolia run to her and hugged her. "Thank Athena you okay." He said. "What happen?" He asked. When Sira opened her mouth to explain, Ex-Veemon and Vatesmon rose and fight again. "Siria… They are.." Aiolia said in awe. "They are Chibomon and YukimiBotamon." Siria said. Aiolia gasped. Thos little creature that Siria told them about became these huge creature?

"X laser!" Ex-Veemon said as he shot a x shaped laser towards Devidramon which made him stumble. Vatesmon summoned her staff (A/N Her staff is like ceudaceus or Hermes' staff. I dunno how to spell it.) "Divine Staff!" She said as her staff glowing and she shot it at Devidramon.

Just then, a portal open up in the sky and sucked the three creature to the sky. Aiolia shielded Siria. When the light goes down the three creature are disappearing.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Hyoga and Isaac

Hyoga and Isaac

**One year after Digimon incident**

After that incident Aiolia, Shaka, Camus, and Shura were furious. Not because Siria hiding the truth but because she just put herself in danger. She got a looooong lecture which she didn't want to remember.

Anyway, it has been a year since that event occurred. Siria didn't look so sad because somehow she knew that they are going to meet again. She also already found out about her real family and often watching them with Tsukiko and their new friend Serenity from the shadow.

Well let's just onto what happened right now. Siria is currently lost now. Today DeathMask is 'playing' with her because most of the gold saints traveling around the world. Except Camus however who couldn't play with her because his disciple is coming today. She's currently panicked because she got separated from DeathMask. DeathMask taking her to Rodorio because he was asked to bought a meal for today. He decided to drag Siria along, however they got separated.

DeathMask meanwhile is in full panicked mode. He doesn't really care that much about Siria. What he care is what would happen to him if his comrades found out that he lost Siria. Aiolia would definitely smashed him to pieces and Shura, Shaka, and Camus if anything is left. Luckily almost all of them are out but he has to be extra careful because a certain Aquarius saint is still in Sanctuary.

**Meanwhile in different part of Rodorio.**

Hyoga and Isaac are walking around while waiting for their master. Their master has asked them to come along to Rodorio because he has an appointment to make with his master. Hyoga and Isaac are enjoying their time in Rodorio because this town seems so lively.

"Say, Hyoga what do you want to do now?" Isaac asked her blonde friend. "I wanted to buy flower for my mother and maybe a book." He said. Crystal Saint has gave them enough money to spent at Rodorio. "Oh, then let's go to the book shop first!" Isaac say excitedly.

Just as they about to go someone ran into Hyoga and they both crashed.

"Ouch." Hyoga muttered. Isaac quickly kneeled beside him. "Hyoga! Are you okay?" Isaac asked. Hyoga nodded and look at the person who crashed into him. It was a girl with raven black hair and deep blue eyes. She looks like about 7. "Umm… Are you okay?" Hyoga asked. "I-I'm fine… Sorry for running into you." She said. "Why are you running like that anyway? You should watch carefully when you run" Isaac said bluntly which earned him a smacked from Hyoga. "Hey! What was that for?" He asked incredulously. Hyoga only gave him a look to shut up. "Uh… well you see I was walking here with my friend but then I lost him and I never went to Rodorio before so I don't know how to go back…" She said.

Isaac and Hyoga looked at her with pity look. Poor girl. "Then you can come with us! We might be bumped into your friend!" Isaac said. Hyoga smiled at that. "Are you guys sure it's okay?" Siria asked. "Of course it's okay." Hyoga assured her. Siria smiled then grab Hyoga's hand which make Hyoga blushed lightly. "Umm… Sorry but well I need to hold someone's hand so that I won't got lost again…" She said. Hyoga only nodded while trying to cover his face which is now as red as tomato. Isaac chuckled at his friend, and with that they walked towards the bookstore.

**With DeathMask…**

"DeathMask, why are you so panicked?" DeathMask startled and turned to see Aphrodite standing behind him. "Damn it Dite! Don't scare me like that!" DeathMask said. Aphrodite only blinked. "Why are you so panicked anyway? Where is… Oh no…" Aphrodite realized that the reason why his friend is panicking is because his friend just lost Siria… Again…

"DeathMask, please don't tell me that you just lost Siria." Aphrodite said in pleading voice. "Oh I did lost her." DeathMask said sarcastically. Aphrodite fight the urge to Punched DeathMask. "DeathMask! For Athena's Sake do you have any idea that you just put yourself in a grave danger!?" Aphrodite asked incredulously. He knows that if Camus, Shaka, Shura, and Aiolia find out then DeathMask is as good as dead. "I know! That's why I'm gonna go look for the brat!" DeathMask said and leave to search for Siria.

**Back to the trio**

When they reached the bookstore, Siria's hand is still glued to Hyoga's. She does that so she won't get separated from them, also because… She felt kind of comfortable while holding Hyoga's hand. Hyoga on the other hand, still blushing, even if it's not as red as before. He never used to a girl holding his hand except for her mother that is. Isaac only chuckled at the two of them. "So… What book do you want to buy Hyoga?" Siria asked, decided to break the silence. "Well… Maybe a book about constellation or astronomy." Hyoga said. "You seem young to read such a difficult book. Though I guess I'm not one to talk." Siria said. "You like to read difficult books?" Isaac asked curiously. Siria nodded. "Uh-huh. My favorite book is "Chicken Soup" and "Reyvateil History."" Siria said. "Reyvateil History? I thought only reyvateil can read it because it's written in hymmnos." Hyoga said, getting a little bit excited because he has found another bookworm like him. "Well… I'm a reyvateil." Siria admitted in tiny voice.

Silence…

"WHAT?" Hyoga and Isaac asked, then quickly covered their mouth because they are inside the bookstore. "Seriously?" Isaac asked. Siria nodded. She usually didn't tell any outsiders about her being a reyvateil but she feels like she can trust Hyoga and Isaac. "Uh-huh I came from the second tower, Sol Marta." Siria said. "Wow…" That's all Hyoga could say. "Anyway… Shouldn't we just continue to search for your book now?" Siria asked, wanting to get away from the topic. "Huh? O-oh yeah" Hyoga said.

**5 Minutes later…**

Hyoga has bought one thick book about constellation and the trio walked to the flower store. "Hey, Hyoga who do you want to give the flower? Your girlfriend?" Siria asked innocently. Hyoga blushed deep red. "N-No! I'm too young to have a girlfriend!" Hyoga said. "Oh… well judging from you guys face there must be a tons of girl swooning you guys. Dite always said that handsome men will have girls surrounding them." Siria said innocently. Hyoga blushed again. Not because of her statement, mainly because the sentence : 'judging from you guys face there must be a tons of girl swooning you guys. Dite always said that handsome men will have girls surrounding them.' Does that mean that he and Isaac are handsome? "Does that mean that me and Hyoga are handsome?" Isaac asked curiously. Hyoga fighting the urge to slammed Isaac's head to the nearest wall because he just asked something… Stupid. "Well… In my opinion yes." Siria said honestly, even though she thought that Hyoga is more handsome. "Guys, we're here now." Hyoga said still blushing.

**Inside the flower shop…**

Hyoga still looking at the flower and kind of confused which rose he will give to her mother. "So, Siria… What kind of flower do you like?" Isaac asked. Siria tapped her chin and thought about it. "Hmm… I like daffodil." Siria said. "I like yellow even though not as much as I like blue, and their shape is so cute." Siria said. Isaac only nodded. He never saw daffodil flower before though.

"Hyoga are you done?" Isaac asked. "Uhh… no… I still confused which rose I should picked." Siria looked at all the roses. There are reds, yellows, whites, and pinks. "Why don't you just picked the red one. I mean, I always gave my mother a red rose whenever it's a mother's day instead of carnation." Siria said sadly. "Well… Good choice…" Hyoga said and he picked the red rose.

"You lived with your mother right?" Isaac asked. Siria shook her head. "No. She's not my real mom, she adopted me. But I looked at her like she is my mom. We're not living together now because… Well… It's a long story." She said as tears run down her cheeks. Thinking about Reisha and Luca made her stress again. "Si-Siria, why are you crying? Isaac what did you just do?" Hyoga asked when he saw that Siria is crying. "I didn't do anything! I just asked about her mother." Isaac said. Hyoga shook his head. Isaac is as blunt as ever. "I'm fine… Don't worry." Siria said, wiping her tears. "You sure?" Hyoga asked, concerned. "Yep." Siria said and gave them a small smile. "Okay… if you said so. Anyway, do you see your friend so far?" Hyoga asked. Siria shook her head. "No…" She said sadly. Hyoga sighed. "Well, let me just pay this first then we go back to our master so that he can escort you to your home. Our master know a lot about rodorio." Hyoga said. Siria nodded.

**10 Minutes later at the meeting place…**

Camus has finished his appointment with Crystal, then he comes with Crystal to see both his students. Camus has met Isaac before, but he have never met Hyoga so he tagged along. "Ah, there they are master." Crystal said. Camus look at the direction that Crystal pointed. He saw 3 children. One of them is a green haired boy, which he already know is Isaac, and the other one is a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, which he assumed as Hyoga. The other one… Camus' eyes widened when he saw the third child. It is a girl with black raven hair wearing a blue sleeveless t-shirt and pink pants and blue scarf.

"Siria!" Siria then lit her head and smile widely then run to Camus. "Camus! Thank heaven that you are here." Siria said then hugged Camus. "Siria, what in the world are you doing here? I thought you are supposed to be with DeathMask." Camus said. "Well… I got separated from him and got lost…" Siria said. "But please don't blame Masky for this!" Siria begged with her deadly puppy dog eyes. Camus really want to strangled DeathMask to death when he finds him later on. Without Siria knowing of course, because he can't say no to those puppy dog eyes of her. "Alright…" He said. "Anyway, these are my new friends, Hyoga and Isaac." Siria said. "Hello Isaac it's been a while, and nice to meet you Hyoga." Camus said. "Master Camus, it's been a long time!" Isaac said cheerfully. "Hello, it's nice to meet you Master Camus." Hyoga said politely. Hyoga had heard about Aquarius Camus. His master talks highly about him. "So, master… Is this girl…" Crystal asked but Camus cut him. "Yes Crystal, she is." Camus said. "Ah, very nice to meet you Siria." Crystal said. "Nice to meet you…" Siria said shyly.

"Hyoga, Isaac let's go back now. My appointment with master Camus is already done." Crystal said. "Awww So soon?" Isaac whined. Both Isaac and Hyoga feel sad about leaving their new friend, the same goes to Siria. They then look at Siria. "Will I see you again?" Siria asked. "I'm not sure…" Isaac said sadly. Hyoga nodded. Siria sighed. "You will. Next time I went to Siberia I will bring you along." Camus said, mainly because he can't trust Siria on DeathMask's hand again. Siria beamed at that. "Really?" Camus nodded. "Alright! Then Siria, see ya next time." Isaac said. Siria nodded. Just as they began to walk off, Hyoga turn to Siria and gave her a daffodil flower. "Here you go…" Hyoga said shyly. "For me?" Siria asked. Hyoga nodded while trying to hide his red face. He can't tell Siria that he overheard she and Isaac talking and secretly bought the flower. Siria take it and smile, "Thanks Hyoga." She said, and smiled sweetly, which made Hyoga blushed furiously. Isaac, Crystal and Camus chuckled at the scene. Mainly because how red Hyoga's face turned.

After they went, Camus look at Siria. "So… What happen between you and him?" Camus asked amused. "Nothing. Why you asked?" Camus shook his head. This girl is too innocent to understand about love. "Just remember that Shaka, Shura and Aiolia will not be happy if they found out that you..you know…" Camus said. "what do you mean? And why?" Siria asked. "Don't you remember they said that 'You are not allowed to have a boyfriend until you reached 20?'" Camus asked, amused. "So? It's not like that we're dating right?" Siria asked. Camus only shook his head and patted Siria's head then walked back to the 12 temples.

**With Hyoga…**

"So, Hyoga… What happen between you and her?" Crystal asked. Hyoga blushed deep red…Again. "N-Nothing!" Hyoga stuttered. "I think Siria is his first crush master." Isaac said, which makes Crystal Saint chuckled and Hyoga blushed deep red. "N-No!" Hyoga said, while his master and firend continue to chuckled.

**At 12 Temples**

"Siria, you. Are. Not. Going. To. Have. A. boyfriend!"Aiolia said venomously. Siria blinked. "Uhh… I don't have a boyfriend Aiolia. Why are you and Shura are so worked out?" Siria asked innocently. "Siria! We just heard that you just holding hands with a boy how come we're not freaked out!?" Shura said incredulously. True, Siria just told them about the whole things, which make Shaka, Shura, and Aiolia ready to pummeled DeathMask, if Siria didn't beg them to stop with her deadly puppy dog eyes. When Siria reached the part where she hold Hyoga's hand and about him giving her flower, Aiolia and Shura began to freaked out about their baby sister having a boyfriend or whatnot. Shaka on the other hand… "Camus, next time that disciple of yours bring Hyoga along, you will dragged him to have a **long nice chat **with me." Shaka said in dangerous, yet calm voice. Camus only chuckled at Shaka's warning. He never thought that Shaka will be a protective older brother like this. "So… Anyway… I'm going to the pope so see you guys later." Siria said and walked off. When Siria is out of sight, Milo burst on laughing. "Ha ha ha honestly, you guys really just like a protective older brothers!" He said. "Shut up! You're not one to talk. You fumed yourself when Siria reached "that" part!" Aiolia said. "Okay okay I admit that I was a bit upset. But you guys looked like that once Siria got a boyfriend then the world will end!" Milo said. They continue bickering until Siria came again and told them that the pope said the exact same thing as what Shura and Aiolia said.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Dragon Priestesses

DRAGON SHRINE

"Morning Shaka, where are you going?" Siria asked as she saw Shake exit the Virgo temple. "I'm going on a mission Siria." Shaka answered cooly. "Oh." Siria said then sighed sadly. 'Everyone have mission today.' She thought. Shaka the patted her head. "Camus and Aphrodite will be back from their mission about an hour." Shaka informed. Siria beamed and mouthed thank you before departed to her secret place that she found yesterday.

Siria look around to make sure there's no one around. Once she sure there's no one around, she go deeper to the secret tunnel. She found this tunnel yesterday when she is play near Minerva's room, she accidentally found a secret passage way. She hasn't gone deeper though, that's why today she planned to go deeper.

"Ah, there's the exit." She said as she saw light in front of her.

Once she exit the tunnel, she found herself in some sort of place with dragons statue and some kind of place to make offering **(A/N : Imagine the Dragon Shrine in RFToD) **. 'What is this place?' She thought. She then walked towards what it seems to be an offering Pool and examine it. 'It looks like kind of ancient.' She thought. 'What's this writing?' She thought. _'Siria, I think this writing is a song… A spirit song.' _Said Itegami in her mind. 'A spirit song? Now that you mention it, the lyric is fit with the one you taught me days ago.' Siria answered mentally.

'Okay let's try this.' Siria thought. _'Good Luck.'_

**Spirit of Life hear my song  
That I now sing to thee  
I sing for you with my heart  
And my soul**

**I am here  
Waiting for you  
To answer me…**

Silence…

"Nothing happen…" She said. Just as she said that, a white huge dragon flew down and landed on top of the offering pool.

_Are you the one who called me?_ The dragon asked.

"Uh.. well… not really… I mean yes but I didn't mean to call you…" She said, still a bit surprised from the dragon appearance.

_Ah… You are… The Earth Dragon Priestess.._ The dragon said.

"Uh… what?" Siria asked, confused.

_It seems that you are not aware of your role. Well, do you want to hear a little bit history? _The dragon asked.

"Sure!" Siria answered eagerly. She always fond of Legends and Histories. That's why she likes to read books.

_Well then… Thousands years ago, there are four elder dragons, Terrable ; Dragon of Earth, Aquaticus ; Dragon of Water, Firesome ; Dragon of Fire, and Ventuswill ; Dragon of Wind. They are the dragons that help the 12 Olympians created this world. But one day, a monster called "Legendary Golem" attacked them and they fought them for 7 days and 7 nights. When they have won, they continue to create the world and will choose 4 special girls as their priestess._

When the dragon finished her story, Siria blinked. This dragon just called her Wind Dragon Priestess. Could it be…

"So that means, I'm one of the priestess?" She ask unsurely.

_Yes._

"Who are the other 3?" She asked.

_There are 3 girls who came here about 2 years ago. They are : Faith Achenbach the Wind Dragon Priestess, Elfriede Achenbach The Water Dragon Priestess, and Lieselotte Achenbach The Fire Dragon Priestess._

Siria eyes almost bugged out when she heard it. The Achenbach sisters are Priestesses too? Wow… "So… Is this have anything to do with… Earthmate and Bearers?" She asked.

_Yes dear, you see the Gods and Goddesses that trap inside you and other girls' body help the elder dragons fought the legendary golem. But strangely though every priestess we choose are always bearers. Maybe because they ARE special in their own way._

"Oh… Anyway I haven't introduce myself, my name is Siria Truelywaath, and you are?" Siria asked sweetly which make the dragon chuckled.

_I'm Thalia the arch-dragon who watched Sanctuary. There's another arch-dragon named Fenrir in Fenith island._

"I have heard of Fenith island. Anyway nice to meet you Thalia. However, I have to go back my brothers probably worried about me." Siria said.

_Very well. I do hope you'll come again tomorrow._

"Don't worry, I will." Siria assured then go back to Sanctuary.

**At Aquarius Temple**

"Camus! Are you here?" Siria called. "Yes I'm here Siria. Hyoga and Isaac are here too." Camus said. Siria beamed at that. "Really?" She asked. Camus nodded. "They are in front of the temple. Crystal is gone to run an errand for me so they are here until he finished." Camus said. Siria nodded then glanced at Camus' office. "Camus, your table is full of paperworks." Siria pointed out. Camus sighed heavily. "Yes… Don't worry, I'll got it sort out, go and play with you friends." Camus said. Siria nodded then run to play with Hyoga and Isaac.

"Hyoga! Isaac!" Siria called. The two boys turned their heads to their friends and smile. Siria ran and hugged Hyoga which make Hyoga a bit taken aback and blushed lightly. "I miss you sooo much!" She said. "So you only miss Hyoga? I'm hurt Siria." Isaac said dramatically. Siria giggled then hugged Isaac too which make Isaac blush a bit too. "Of course I miss you too Isaac." Siria said.

They then headed to Aquarius Temple's library and waiting patiently for Crystal Saint to come back with Camus. Siria and Hyoga read the book quietly while Isaac sleep peacefully. Camus chuckled at the scene in front of him.

Siria however still wondering about what Thalia just told her and intend to find out more. "Say Camus…" Siria said. "Yes?" Camus asked. "Do you know anything about Dragon Priestesses?" Siria asked carefully. Camus frowned at Siria's question. Camus know that Siria is fond of legends and histories, and she know almost all of the histories and legends inside the books in his library but he never knew that Siria knew about this one since the book he has about that is written in ancient rune language which he can't read.

"Why yes I know. But only a little since the book that contains information of it is written in ancient rune language which I can't read." Camus said. Siria's eyes widened. 'There's a book about it?' She thought. "Can I borrow it?" Siria asked. "Siria, I don't think that you can read it. Ancient Rune is only understandable by Earthmates and Dragon Priestesses." Camus said. "I think I can read it. Ite-chan said that Bearers can read that language too." Siria said.

"**Hey! That's not weird language! It's an ancient language that can only understandable to Earthmates, Bearers, and Dragon Priestesses, you should be honored!" **Itegami said, feeling insulted.

"Well excuse me for being young and don't understand the value of that… language." Siria said with cold tone.

"**Hmph!"**

"Jeez.."

"Here you go." Camus said as he hand the book to Siria. Siria smiled and thanked Camus and go back to sit with Hyoga and Isaac. "What book is that?" Hyoga asked curiously. "Umm… 'The Legends of The Ancient' … I guess that's what the title." Siria said as she read the title easily. Hyoga frowned because he can't read the letters at all. Heck, he doesn't even know what language is this. "What Language is this?" Hyoga asked. "Umm… Camus said it's… Ancient…Rune…" Siria said uncertain. Hyoga just nodded. "Can you read it for me?" Hyoga asked. "Sure. Okay… ummm… here goes." Siria said as she begin to read.

"Long time ago, before humans are created, spirit exist in this world. They are actually natures and elements that took form of a spirit to keep this world in balance. However, as Gods began to created humans, the spirits are long forgotten, but they still watched over the earth.

One day 4 special human girls that are able to see and talk to the spirits appear and the spirits form an unbreakable bond with them and four elder dragons. However, there was a man who wished to control the spirits and took over the world. He made this powerful golem called 'The Legendary Golem'.

For 7 days and 7 nights The spirits, The four girls, The Elder Dragons, and the 14 Gods of Japan fought the legendary golem and able to seal it away." Siria then ended the story because she saw that Crystal is already back, which means Hyoga and Isaac have to go back to Siberia.

"Hyoga, Isaac time to go back." Crystal said. Isaac woke up from his sleep and yawned loudly, while Hyoga seem sad that he has to go back. "Oh, okay then. See ya Siria." Isaac said. Siria nodded and waved her hand "Alright Isaac." Siria said. "See you later Siria. Hope you don't mind to read it again on our next meeting." Hyoga said. "okay." Siria said.

After Hyoga and Isaac left, Siria spend her time with Camus as they wait for the other Gold Saints to come back from their missions.

TBC

**Alright, so I'm used RFToD theory in this story, because later on it'll be crossover story. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7 Galaxian Wars

GALAXIAN WAR

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry for not updating for so long, anyway let's just get to the story 'kay?**

_-Dream-_

_A brown hair girl running around desperately. She gasped in horror as she saw half of the town are already destroyed._

"_Oh no…" She breathed._

"_Alone! Infel! Where are you!?" She called. _

"_Arisa!"_

_The girl, Arisa turn to see a man with Pegasus cloth behind her. _

"_Tenma!"_

"_What are you doing here!? It's dangerous!"_

"_I can't find them anywhere Tenma! We have to find them!" Arisa said panickly._

"_I know. I know. Just calm down, we'll find them!" Tenma assured._

"_Urrgh…" Their eyes widened when they heard a voice. That voice is familiar, very familiar._

"_Infel! Where are you?" Tenma called._

"_Ten…Ma…" _

_Tenma then spotted a brown haired girl with purple dress. Her half body is buried by huge pile of rock because of the attack._

"_Infel!" Arisa gasped in horror._

_Tenma then quickly destroy the huge pile of rock and support his childhood friend._

"_Infel, are you okay!?" Tenma asked, panicked._

"_Ten…Ma…*cough* I'm…fine… *cough* Alon..e.." The girl named Infel said._

"_Well, well this is quite a sight."_

_Tenma and Arisa turn around to find their other childhood friend Alone with the picture of Tenma beside him._

"_Is nice to see you again Tenma… Arisa…" Alone said with a creepy smile._

_-Dream end-_

Siria jerked awake from her dream. She kept dreaming about that since a week ago, and it always end up with the same scene. A man named Alone with creepy smile on his face. Siria shuddered at the thought of Alone creepy smile. It was the most frightening thing for her somehow.

Siria then look at the clock on the table beside her.

'2 A.M' She thought.

Now she is too scared to sleep alone, and worse yet, Camus has gone back to Sanctuary yesterday. Yes, she is not on Sanctuary now, she is now at Siberia with Hyoga. For some reason, Shaka told Siria to spent most of her time in Siberia.

It's not like that she hated it, but not being with her brothers somehow making her to feel kind of homesick.

'What now? I'm too scared to sleep alone now… Maybe Hyoga wouldn't mind to sleep with me for one night…'

Hyoga heard a knock on his door. He groaned and stared at the clock.

'It's still 2 in the morning for God's sake! Who wants to wake at this hour!?' he thought incredulously.

"Hyoga… Are you awake?"

Hyoga frowned when he heard Siria's voice. "Yeah I am. What's wrong Siri?" Hyoga asked, a hint of concerned is heard on his voice.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Siria asked bluntly.

Hyoga blush deep red. Sleep with him? 'No Hyoga, don't think like that.' He thought to himself.

"Uh… sure." He answered nervously.

Siria then enter the room. She looked like a wreck. Her hair is really messy and her face is looked like she just saw a ghost.

"Bad dreams again?" Hyoga asked, concerned.

Siria nodded. "More like nightmares…" Siria said.

Hyoga sighed. It has been like this since a year ago. Siria kept getting nightmares over and over. Usually she would sleep with Camus, but because he's in the Sanctuary now, she sleeps with Hyoga.

"ne… Hyoga…"

"Hn?"

"Are you really going to go to Japan tomorrow?" Siria asked sadly.

"Yeah…"

"Oh…" She said with hint of disappointment.

"Why you asked?"

"No it's just… Never mind." She said finally.

"Are you lonely?" Hyoga asked.

"How do you know?" Siria asked.

Hyoga only sighed. "Why don't you go back to Sanctuary?" He asked curiously.

"Well… Shaka said not to return for now… He said that because they'll be busy and they won't be around… I don't really understand though." Siria said.

Hyoga then patted her head. "Hey… Do you want to go there with me?" Hyoga asked.

"Huh? Well… I dunno. Isn't it expensive to go there?" Siria asked.

"No it's free… I'm one of the fighters so the helicopter will pick me up tomorrow… Free of charge."

"Well it's you not me." Siria said.

"I can asked them to let you come." Hyoga said.

"Thanks…Hyoga…" Siria then sleep.

Hyoga shook his head and went to sleep.

#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#** *#&* &#) *#()* (#*(* &#* $&Y*( &#*( !()!* (*!)(#*() &*#$*&

"Are you sure about this?" Siria asked nervously.

"Yup." Hyoga said.

The helicopter then landed perfectly in front of them. Siria wasn't really sure about this but she went one anyway. Plus, she has to make sure that the Gold Cloth in Japan IS the Sagittarius Gold Cloth.

"Cygnus Hyoga?" The Pilot asked,

"Yes."

"We have been expecting you. Please."

"I want to brought my friend along is that okay?" Hyoga asked.

"As you wish."

Hyoga smiled at Siria. "See? I told you it's okay." Hyoga whispered. Siria only nodded. Suddenly her bag shaking. "Can we come out now?" They heard a voice. "Hahaha not yet little blue." Hyoga said. "Awww." Another feminine voice said. "Well they can be a handful." Siria said.

When she was 7, she went to the digital world by accident and a lot of things happen. The only one she told about it are only Camus and Hyoga. She can't keep this from both of them no matter how hard she tried. Surprisingly they took it quite well.

AT JAPAN

"Siria, you okay?" Hyoga asked worriedly. He didn't know that Siria is air-sick. She became awfully pale after an hour inside the helicopter. Hyoga mentally cursed himself for not asking her if she was air-sick or not.

"Fine. I'll live. Let's go." She said. Hyoga nodded and both of them went to Saori's mansion by taxi.

AT SAORI'S MANSION

"Welcome Cygnus Hyoga. We've been expecting you." Said feminine voice. Siria look at the woman in fron of her. She is the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She has straight putple hair, fair skin, and green eyes.

"I see you brought someone with you." Saori said, looking at Siria. "Yeah, what of it?" Hyoga snapped. From his tone, Siria knew that Hyoga really despised this woman. "Oh no nothing. It's pleasure to meet you. I'm Saori Kido, the one who held the Galaxian Wars." Saori introduced herself.

"P-pleasure to meet you too. I'm Siria Truelywaath…" She said then leaned closer to Hyoga.

"Should I bow or something?" she whispered.

"No need." Hyoga said.

"Well then Hyoga, leave your Cygnus cloth here and you've got some times to spare before the tournament."

Hyoga put his cloth unwillingly and dragged Siria out.

When they already outside Siria stared at Hyoga. "You seem to dislike her so much." Siria said.

"Dislike? I HATE her." Hyoga said.

"Why?"

"'Cause of her we have to go through hell… and she didn't even care."

"But if not because of that we would have never met right?" Siria said, trying to become optimist.

"Yeah…" Hyoga said fondly.

"Can we come out now!?" Two voices shrieked inside Siria's bag.

"Should we let them out?" Siria asked.

"I don't see why not." Hyoga said.

Siria sighed and open her bag. Demiveemon and Salamon jumped out of the bag. "FINALLY!" Demiveemon said, jumping to Hyoga's arms while Salamon jumped into Siria's arms.

"Well how's it goin' lil' blue?" Hyoga asked.

"Suffocating. I don't like being inside a bag." Demiveemon pouted.

"Sorry. Then as a way to say I'm sorry, I'll buy you guys ice creams!" Siria said. "YAY!" Salamon and Demiveemon cheered.

Then they spend their time together until the time of the tournament.

TBC


End file.
